Reflections
by QuietRose-13
Summary: Allen wears so many masks, who's to say the current Allen isn't just another mask to hide behind? I'm not too sure how to sum this up, but please give it a shot. This didn't turn out exactly how I intended it and it may be a bit hard to follow, but it's not too bad. One-Shot.


Allen felt like he was walking on air, his bare feet not feeling anything as he wandered around. He was in an endless expanse of white, not an end in sight. He walked for what seemed like hours until he finally reached a grey door. He pushed it open, revealing a seemingly never ending hall of mirrors. He stopped in the doorway, hesitant to enter the hall. Ever since the fourteenth started hovering around him, he's hated standing anywhere near a mirror (though he's never particularly been too fond of them anyways).

He eventually stepped inside, the grey door disappearing with a puff of red smoke. He started down the hall, refusing to look to the sides as he passed mirror after mirror. A dark chuckle to his left caused to finally come to a stop and look over. The mirror was tall, his own reflection being the only thing he could see. He was relieved to not see the fourteenth, but disturbed at what he did see. It was him, though it was almost too hard to recognize his self. Messy reddish brown hair framed a slightly tanned face, silver eyes dull and endless. His reflection was smiling, while he himself was not. The boy in the mirror chuckled again, confirming to Allen that it wasn't really him.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The figure smirked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dirty torn jeans.

"You know who I am. You're nowhere Allen... Well, I suppose we are somewhere. Then again no, we are nowhere. "

Allen frowned deciding to keep moving down the hall. A sniffle behind him made him stop in his tracks. He spun around, finding a young white haired child curled up on the ground while he rocked himself back and forth.

"Mana, Dad... M-Mana... Don't leave me..."

Allen but his lip, speed walking down the hall as a laugh followed him down. A scream stopped him in his tracks. He had been walking for quite a while now and yet he couldn't seem to find the exit.

"Cosmo beat me up again... He beat us up a lot"

Allen turned to the mirror, finding another younger version of him sitting on the ground, staring up at him. This one had dirty brown hair, silver eyes filled with hurt and defeat.

"We're weak aren't we?"

Allen shook his head, clenching his fists at his side.

"I'm not weak."

The child cocked his head, his expression still completely blank as he stared up at Allen.

"We are... If we weren't then why are we crying?"

Allen opened his mouth to protest, but stopped short when he felt tears roll down his cheeks. An almost insane sounding laugh caused Allen to turn around, and he found his eyes widening with shock. A brown haired boy stood in the mirror, looking just as he would now if he hadn't been cursed. His silvers eyes were wide and shone with insanity, a wide shaky smile pulling at his lips and revealing his white teeth.

"We're weak, we're insane, we're all going to die! Hehehehehe"

Allen took a step back, noticing the calm boy in the mirror beside this one. The boy noticed him staring, snuffing out a cigarette he had been smoking while giving the 'original' Allen a bored look.

"Well looks like the whole fucking gang is here, yippee. Fuck this is stupid..."

Allen frowned and turned to look at another mirror, finding a normal looking 'him' standing there staring at him. He approached the mirror, offering to reflection a shaky smile. It smiled back, a bit more sure and with more sincerity than he could muster at the moment.

"We all fight for God, our lives mean nothing unless we give ourselves into God's will"

Allen recoiled a bit, a sharp laugh behind him causing him to turn around again. This one looked annoyed, his silver eyes filled with nothing but hate and distrust.

"God this, God that. The bastard don't even exist! And if he did, we'd hate the fucker anyways after the hell he put us through"

The other Allen across from him huffed.

"God does exist, and we love him. He is our sole reason for existing!"

The 'original' Allen darted down the hallway, ignoring the cries, shouts, screams, and laughs of the reflections he passed. He didn't stop until he hit something solid, and ended up crashing to the ground. He rubbed his sore hip, looking up just to see another mirror. He wanted to scream in frustration, but the look of this one made him stop short. It looked sad, yet had this wise look in his eyes that made the original Allen a bit less panicked.

"You must know what all of this is, please, please tell me!"

This Allen stayed silent, studying him as if he were a new species of insect. The original had just about lost hope when the other spoke.

"You know what this is... Deep, deep down we all know what this is"

Allen shook his head, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"No, no _I_ don't know what this is! I just want to go home- back to the Order! I want to argue with Bakanda and chat with Lenalee and Lavi-"

The reflected Allen shook his head, silver eyes revealing nothing as he kneeled down in front of the original Allen.

"That is not our home…they are not our friends... Don't you see? Stop being so ignorant and look at what is in front of you Allen!"

Allen flinched at the loudness of the reflections voice, staring at him in stunned silence. They stayed there for the longest time, neither of them moving from their positions. Finally the reflection spoke.

"This is not a dream... This is real. Your time is up, it's time for another 'Allen' to take over"

"Eh- what are you talking about, I'm Allen!"

The reflection shook his head, reaching out as if he were going to touch his shoulder. Allen knew he couldn't though, seeing as he was just a reflection in a mirror. A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, and his eyes widened in shock.

"We aren't reflections 'Allen'. We are all real, all of us. Don't you remember?"

Allen wracked his brain for answers, his lungs struggling to suck in oxygen as the 'reflections' began to step out of the mirrors and surround the two of them. There were so many, small children and young teens all gathered around. Some had his white hair; others had his old color without the scar Mana had given him. One of the older 'Allen's' stepped forward, offering him a painted on smile devoid of emotion. He was wearing a clown suit, his face covered with thick make-up and his hair swept back out of his face. He offered him a hand, still just as emotionless as before.

"It's my turn now remember? You're no longer needed"

Allen reached up and touched his hand, everything coming back to him as the gloved hand wrapped securely around his own deformed one. He smiled, letting the other help him up from the ground.

"Yeah, I remember..."

The two of them Shook hands, and it was like someone had flipped a switch. Clown Allen smiled, bowing at the others as a grey door materialized behind him.

"Thank you, I'll be seeing us all soon"

He stepped backwards into the open door, leaving the rest of them to return to their mirrors. The 'original' Allen sighed, running his hand through his already messy hair before turning to one of the other 'Allen's' that stood beside him.

"We go through this every time... Why doesn't the original just go out instead?"

The other Allen glanced towards a framed mirror that sat off for the side, the darks red frame holding a teen with reddish brown hair that seemed to be sleeping.

"He doesn't want to wake up yet... Too afraid to drop his 'masks'"

The first Allen shook his head, stretching his muscles as he strolled towards an empty mirror further down the hall.

"Well, then I guess we'll be 'Allen' until Red finally decides to wake up hmm?"

The second 'Allen' nodded, stepping into his own mirror.

"That's right... He created all of us just for that after all"


End file.
